The Bachelor: Eos Edition
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "What should I do? I can't hurt someone I care about!" Complete! Dedicated to CelestialSkye72 and everyone's favorite chocobo, Prompto. To celebrate the new year, dozens of male contestants are going to war for a very special prize: Prompto's heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi! I'm Iris Amicitia, and welcome to The Bachelor! In just a few moments, you'll be watching twenty-five contestants duke it out for the heart of Eos' cutest bachelor. All the action, adventure and excitement will take place right in our beloved Duscae Mansion! But just who is this bachelor, you're asking? Stay tuned, because you're about to be introduced to the heartthrob everyone's gonna be talking about!"

* * *

" _Hello? Am I supposed to go yet? Oh, okay. Um…hi! My name's Prompto. Prompto Argentum. And I guess I'm the bachelor. Um, I, uh, I like chocobos!"_

" _There's more to you than fluffy yellow birds, kid. Everyone can see you're one any way. Keep going."_

" _What else should I say? Um…I like taking pictures, and hanging out with my friends. Is that better?"_

" _You heard Gladio, Prom, keep going. Unless you want me to do the video for you."_

" _Ah, that's okay, no thanks, Noct. I'm fine. Um, what else is there? Lemme see. I love chocobos, taking pictures with my camera, and hanging out with my bros. I…um…well, I'm doing this because my friends think it's a good idea. Gladio says all chocobos need a mate. So, um…I can't wait to meet all of you, and hope you like me. I guess I'll see you guys soon!"_

* * *

"Eos' first season of 'The Bachelor' will be chock full of twists and turns. From the second it begins, you'll be submerged in an action-packed season of heartache, romance and revelations! Looks like our sweet Prompto's going to have his hands full. But before the adventure begins, why don't I introduce you to some of our contestants? Meet-"

 _Locke Cole, 25, Thief (but prefers Treasure Hunter):_ "Hey there. Name's Locke, and I make a living out of picking up rare artifacts. That's why I'm going on the show-to pick up a rare treasure."

 _Zidane Tribal, 18, Performer and Expert Thief:_ "I've always been into babes, so it's no surprise I'm gonna make a name for myself in the mansion. Watch out, world, because here I come!"

 _Hope Estheim, 18, Researcher and Commander of Special Forces:_ "Good evening. As soon as I saw Prompto's video, I knew I had to meet him. I've been warned that things are going to be a little crazy inside the Duscae Mansion, but I'm ready. I've been through my fair share of crazy, and it looks like the one we'll all be fighting for will be worth the trouble."

* * *

 _'The Bachelor' isn't the best thing to translate into novel mode, because it's something that depends on heavily on visuals. Many of you may be familiar with ABC's 'The Bachelor', a reality tv show that features contestants duking it out for one bachelor's attention. It's something I love to watch with my mom, and a new season's about to begin tomorrow._

 _This was something I had to get out there, due to a reader of mine (CelestialSkye72) saying the concept would be amusing, and what's better than a ton of guys doting over our adorable chocobo, duking it out in true 'Bachelor' fashion? Prompto deserves to be pampered. But none of the contestants would be there just to be on TV, or further their careers. I don't know which one would be revealed to have a secret boyfriend/girlfriend on the side, but rest assured, other than contestants just seeking tv time, crazy antics and twists would ensue._

 _Unless I get a special request to continue this, I'd rather just share the ideas I'm playing around with, since the idea of Prompto starring in his own version of 'The Bachelor' is very difficult to translate into novel form. Iris recorded the commercials, and Ignis volunteered to dish out the challenges, in addition to cooking masterpieces for the contestants. Prompto's three brothers are going to serve as counselors during the season, guiding him through rose ceremonies (and threatening to summon Ramuh on anyone that even looks at Prompto the wrong way)._

 _Locke Cole, Zidane Tribal and (the XIII-2 version) of Hope Estheim are just three of the lovely contestants battling it out for Prompto's heart. Zell Dincht, Balthier Bunanza, Noel Kreiss and Cid Raines would be three more. They all be fighting for the chocobo's attention, pushing each other off couches and duking it out with Guardian Forces/Eidolons/etc. Ignis, at one point, will report that 'they're trying to murder each other', referring to a lot of Summons and spells being thrown across the mansion. Prompto will then whimper about 'isn't there an easier way to do this? I mean, unless we're on a challenge or something, they're always fighting'._

 _The guys' titles will change later on in the show, thanks to the other contestants becoming jealous of them. Locke's would change from 'Thief' to 'Sorry Excuse for a Thief', thanks to Zidane's envy and both of them being in the same field of work._

 _Prompto will skip rose ceremonies sometimes, not at all in the mood to break anyone's heart and able to find good points in all of his contestants. Ignis will announce most cancellations of ceremonies at their cocktail parties, while the chocobo would take care of the other cancellations himself._

 _Noctis will throw out challenges near the end of the season, making them as outrageous as he can, like 'see how long you can sleep outside without any blankets, fire or food' and it'll be forty degrees outside. The outrageous challenges are supposed to prove just how much the remaining contestants would go through for Prompto._

 _Zidane will summon his Tantalus friends and put on an incredible concert in the chocobo's honor. A chocobo race will be one of the challenges. A dark, dashing contestant will arrive late. Locke will prove to be a gallant gentleman. Hope will be the quietest contestant there, but also incredibly sweet. Locke will stop a curious contestant from taking off Prompto's bandana, winning himself a rose._

 _And after the finale, the lucky winner will rescue the abducted fair maiden from the dark, demonic dragon alongside his bros._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This a continuation of 'The Bachelor: Eos Edition', spurred on by ABC's 'Countdown to Nick' special, which just aired, and the first chapter's warm support. One of my resolutions is to make more people happy, so once I read the reviews for the first chapter, and watched the 'Nick' special, I just had to get this second chapter down. I don't know if the adventure will continue beyond this point, as translating a tv show into novel form is very tricky, especially if you are not at all familiar with ABC's reality show 'The Bachelor', but I will continue this if even one person wants this to continue. Not that I'm into fame and fortune; it's just that I don't want to let anyone down.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

"Welcome to 'Countdown to Chocobo', our special leading up to our very first season of 'The Bachelor'! I'm Iris Amicitia, here to introduce you to wonders, magic and excitement you're about to see on this wild ride. Here's a quick look at what's to come, for Eos' first bachelor!"

* * *

Prompto stands before the sea of contestants, heart racing, its rhythm pounding in his ears. They're all eager, ready to fight every deity in every galaxy for a second alone with him. Not at all used to the heated, intense attention, not at all used to any attention, Eos' bachelor stammers his evening greeting.

"H-h-h-hi. Um, hey. Th-th-thanks for coming. Uh, as you guys know, I'm…I'm Prompto. Nice to meet everybody."

The contestants, although friendly with each other, are ready to rip each other's eyes out. Noctis comments on that to Ignis in the background, the two of them close to Prompto as he begins the first cocktail party of the season. "I guess it's our first party together," the blushing photographer says after a vibrant greeting from the contestants, rubbing the back of his neck. It's clear he's incredibly nervous, finding the amount of passionate attention so foreign, it's painful.

"So, um, let's just all have fun, okay?"

 _Seifer Almasy, 20, SEED and Balamb Garden Student:_ "It's just like they said. Th' guy's adorable, and he's gonna be mine. The chicken wusses around me don't stand a chance."

 _Locke Cole, 25, Treasure Hunter:_ "I never thought I'd meet a guy as cute as a chocobo. Terra thought it would be a good idea for me to do this, and I'm definitely not lookin' back. I'm definitely psyched about this. Can't wait to spend more time with him."

* * *

Zidane belts out an astoundingly beautiful rendition of 'Stay With Me', each note gentle yet powerful, strong, warm and moving. With the notes of his final verse lingering in the air, the Tantalus performer bows in usual Tantalus fashion, leaving Prompto visibly moved and the contestants visibly furious.

 _Noel Kreiss, 18, Shadow Hunter and Time Keeper:_ "Not really fond of show-offs. That guy reminds me of Caius, and that's _not_ a good thing."

* * *

"Guys, you gotta help me, please!"

Gladio clamps his hands onto Prompto's shoulders. "Calm down, pup. What's wrong?"

Tears are streaming out of the photographer's eyes. "Something happened to Locke! I don't know where he is but he's hurt and we gotta help him!"

"Hey, um, Prompto? Got a minute?"

"Sure, I guess, I-"

"Hey pal. Wait your turn. I just sat down with him."

"I know, just wanted to get in a quick 'hi'."

"Show some respect, pal. Back off."

 _Prompto Argentum, 20, Bachelor:_ "This is kinda weird. Not really used to being treated like this. And sometimes, sometimes I think the guys are gonna kill each other. Whenever I walk out of the room, it gets kinda scary. Ignis stops 'em before they hurt each other, but…yeah."

* * *

Ignis steps into his young friend's bedroom, gently interrupting Prompto's counsel session with Gladiolus.

"My apologies, baby bird, but I'm afraid someone has summoned Shiva in the living room."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but…um…I…I don't feel like having a rose ceremony tonight. You guys have all been really great to me, and…I kinda don't wanna let anyone go home tonight. So just kick back and relax, okay?"

* * *

The Cole steps between Vaan and Prompto, the junior Sky Pirate shocked, the latter trapped between horror and sadness.

Locke snarls at his younger rival: "Back off. He says he doesn't want you to see what's under there, so drop it."

"I was just asking about-"

Locke glares at Vaan with eyes made of cyanide. "You know the rules, junior. Back off. Now."

 _Locke Cole, 25, Thief (and Treasure Hunter):_ "The guy tried to peek under Prompto's bandana. Not cool. We have a rule that says if you even look at Prompto the wrong way, you're going to get your ass kicked. Plain and simple. And Vaan was seconds away from having his ass handed to him."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hi out there, happy new year, and thanks for being here! From the bottom of my heart.

This very well might be the final piece of this project, because of how difficult it is to translate a television concept into book form. And not everyone is familiar with ABC's 'The Bachelor'. I decided to add this chapter in celebration of tonight's premiere, and I think this will be the end of it. I have a million ideas and scenes storming my mind, but writing them out would be a hard monster to wrestle with.

I'm delighted to know I'm not the only one that feels Prompto deserves to be pampered by a bunch of doting contestants.

Before we begin, here's a bit of contestant information, in case you're not familiar with them and/or their games. Locke Cole's a dashing, mischievous, pure-hearted gentleman from Final Fantasy 6. He's a cheerful, noble thief that is burdened by a dark past-one that includes a young woman he loved dearly.

Serge is the blue-haired protagonist of Chrono Cross. The bandana-toting adventure seeker was born and raised on the waves.

Gippal was a part of Yuna's adventure in Final Fantasy X-2. Quiet yet strong-willed, he's a treasure seeker that never shies away from a challenge.

Zephyr's a gunner from Square-Enix's 'Resonance of Fate', a game that's not really well known. He's one of the punks in the group, not too much of a team player but surprisingly devoted to his mission: getting Prompto and his brothers to fall in love with him.

Thank you for being here, very much. Enjoy the show!

* * *

"Hi there, ladies and gentlemen! It's Iris Amicitia again, and you're just minutes away from The Bachelor's season premiere! Excited? I bet you are. Who wouldn't be, with such an adorable bachelor waiting to find his one, true love?"

"Yesterday you got an action-packed sneak preview of what this season's going to offer. Well, I've got a few more previews to show you before the adventure of a lifetime begins. Buckle your seatbeats, and thanks for tuning into Eos' first season of The Bachelor!"

* * *

In the infirmary's quiet glow Locke smiles. Finds himself through chains weighing him down. His body wants nothing more than to rest, but he goes on smiling, radiant, reborn, like an airborne bird no one ever thought would taste the sky again. He'll spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in slumber, so he smiles with the strength he has left. "I'm in love with you," he confesses, as though tomorrow won't come, weaving his heart, spirit and memories into every word.

The confession stuns him for a moment, as though someone had channeled the message through him, but then he regains awareness of himself. "You excite me. You captivate me. Whenever you're near me, my world becomes something new, something wonderful. Something kind. Whenever you're near me, I come to life. And that's something I want to explore. I want to be with you. Want to learn more about you. With you, I can be. I can breathe. I can live."

* * *

 _Prompto Argentum, 20, Bachelor and Chocobo:_ "I don't know where to go from here. Locke means a lot to me. He _really_ means a lot to me. The guys like him a lot, too. It would _kill_ me to let him go, but I don't know if I can compete with her. He really loved Rachel. I'm nothing special. I'm not too much of anything, really, definitely not compared with someone like her."

"I don't think this is gonna work. I hate sayin' this, but…that's…that's what I'm feelin'. I don't think we can go anywhere after this."

Panic seizes Locke's eyes, mouth, heart, every thread of his being. He stares at Prompto, unable to speak or even comprehend the breath flowing through his body. He's barely able to stand. "Wait, what?" he asks, breathless, feeling his knees about to crumble. "Why? What happened? I leave you for a few minutes and suddenly I'm falling off the edge of the earth?"

 _Locke Cole, 25, Treasure Hunter (and Thief):_ "I was nervous about having Prompto meet my friends, but who wouldn't be nervous, right? Taking the guy you've fallen madly in love with to meet your family? I was nervous, yeah, but I didn't think the world would end. I didn't think…damn it, the angels are laughing at me again."

* * *

Zephyr stands up in instant retaliation, daring the other contestants to continue their assault against him. Tensions are high but he's determined to go on standing, eyes flashing, voice a knell of quiet fury. "Think whatever you want," he snarls, eyeing the men around him. "I don't give a damn. I'm not here for you. I'm here for _him._ I'm here for his brothers, too, and if you don't like it, piss off."

Gippal refuses to stand down, rising to his feet in a show of calm wrath. "Sorry, but you're gonna hafta try harder than that to scare me off. In case you haven't noticed, Poppet, the guy we're here for is gonna need a hell of a lot more than a paperweight to make 'im happy."

* * *

Ignis steps into the living room, into a sea of furious faces, eager faces. Worries and hopes. "My apologies, but I'm afraid there will be a late arrival. Due to extenuating circumstances, this contestant wasn't able to arrive in a timely manner. However, with Prompto's permission, he will be joining you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Noctis rests a hand on Prompto's shoulder, mind flooded with concern. "Maybe you should take a step back and _think_ for a moment," he urges, soft, patient, loving. "Y'know, just breathe. Think before you act."

Prompto gives him a look that grinds his heart into ash. "But I don't even know where to begin," he shakes his head. "What am I supposed to do? What _should_ I do? What if I make a mistake? I don't want to hurt him. It's just not in me. I can't hurt someone I care about!"

* * *

Gladiolus storms onto the scene. He's a meteor that leaves nothing but smoke in his wake, his anger strong enough to erase all of creation. "Back off," he growls, arms out, preventing any of the contestants from getting closer. "If you value your life, you'll back off, _now!"_

* * *

Serge turns to Zidane with wide eyes, gripped by shock. "Locke? _He_ might be going home? What's gonna happen next, is Prompto going to tell us he really _is_ a chocobo in disguise?"

 _Serge, 18, Explorer:_ "Locke wasn't at all happy when he came back to the mansion. He's been a pack leader the whole time, and now, coming back from the 'Meet My Family' challenge, he's down in the dumps? I dunno what happened, but I'm really worried. About Prompto and about Locke. I know we're all competing for the same guy here, but we all know how incredible he is. That's what binds us together. And Locke's a great guy."

* * *

Noel forces Kou against the wall, pinning him by the neck. "If anything's happened to him, I swear on Shiva, you will not live to see tomorrow. If even a hair has been plucked off his head, you will not live to see tomorrow. Mark my fucking words!"

* * *

 _Stay tuned for all of the action, romance and heartache this season of The Bachelor has to offer! Will our bachelor find true love? Will he lose the contestant that could possibly be the greatest love of his life? Will Ignis kill any of the contestants? All of that, and more, in this stunning season of The Bachelor!_


End file.
